


The Aura Guardian

by The_world_is_crazy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Aura Guardians (Pokemon), Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Nonbinary Mikuri | Wallace, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Journey, Psychic Abilities, Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter), Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_world_is_crazy/pseuds/The_world_is_crazy
Summary: Voldemort raised his wand towards Harry and said the incantation. It happened so fast, Voldemort has no time to stop it.In that night, three things happened. First, Voldemort is defeated. Second, Tommy Potter is declared the boy-who-lived. And third, Harry Potter is a squib.That night, another four things happened. This time the Wizarding World does not know. First, Giratina bless a child. Second, Jirachi grant a wish. Third, Harry Potter died. And fourth, Alex Stone is born.
Relationships: Gen | Riley & Harry Potter, Gen | Riley & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Harry Potter & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	The Aura Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating my other stories, but this idea won't leave me alone.  
> IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
> First off, after this chapter Harry will go with Alex.  
> Second, pokemons can used more than four moves.  
> Third, Ash will not appear although he might be mentioned.  
> Fourth, the ages of the older characters are changed.

_**Crack** _

A figure with a snake-like face appeared. His body covered in a cloak, and his face is ugly and lacks a nose. The man walked towards the house. He has one mission.

To kill the one who will end him.

He ignores the stares of the children out in the night celebrating the holiday. He has no time to end them, he has a much bigger fish after.

The man, a wizard, by the name of Voldemort is there to kill the chosen. He, the dark lord, is above these muggles. Or so he thinks.

He easily entered the gates, the wards keeping him out broken by the one to keep the secret. Oh what fools those Potters are, to choose a coward who easily betrayed them to guard the only thing to keep them alive. They are just lucky only the children will die. The parents are in a meeting with the so-called resistance, leaving their young ones to the traitor.

The door opened for him, allowing him to enter. There the traitor cowers, his face showing fear. Voldemort feels satisfied at the true fear shown at him. It shows that his goal of becoming the most feared wizard is fulfilled.

"Wormtail!" Oh his voice, so raspy and harsh. The traitor flinched, summoning what little Gryffindor courage he has.

"Y-yes m-my lord." The traitor, Peter Pettigrew, stuttered. His face shows fear, his body trembles at the sight of the wizard. 

"Where are they?" Voldemort demanded, his voice showing his impatience. The traitor whimpered, so easily frightened. How is the man in front of him is a Gryffindor, is a question he will never find the answer to.

"At the n-nursery."

"Ah yes, good job Wormtail. Such a shame I have no use of someone who will become a public enemy after this night." Voldemort said, and before the traitor could react, he raised his wand. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

There lies the traitor, killed by his own foolishness and cowardice. Voldemort made his way to the nursery where the two children are.

One child, Thomas 'Tommy' Potter, cried. His chubby fingers wiping his tears away from his ugly brown eyes. The other twin, however, is what entice Voldemort.

His Avada Kedavra eyes stared at him daringly. The twin, Harry Potter, is what Voldemort sees as the chosen. Raising his wand, he said the incantation.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

It happened so fast, Voldemort himself has no clue what happened. The boy's magic, the magic of the broken wards, and the killing curse mixed together. This combination turned the boy's hair into a silvery-blue color, just as the combination reflected the spell.

And Voldemort knew no more. For now.

In that night, three things happened. First, Voldemort is defeated. Second, Tommy Potter is declared the boy-who-lived. And third, Harry Potter is a squib.

* * *

A small, white humanoid creature floats lazily. They have short, stubby legs and longer arms. There are flaps on the underside of their arms, which gives an expression of long sleeves. On their belly is a curved seam. On their head is a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward; one from the top, and one on each side. On each point is a teal tag, known as a 'wish tag'. A rounded extension hangs from either side of the yellow structure. Two yellow streamers flow from the creature's back, resembling comet tails. 

The creature, a pokemon, is known as Jirachi. Pokemons are creatures from another world, they themselves are a legendary.

Jirachi stares at the wish tag on the young baby. The little boy is asleep, not knowing what has happened ~~and what will happen~~ to him. 

"Jira" Jirachi huffed, annoyed at the fact another legendary have woke them up. They can see why though. 

An Aura guardian in another world. The boy had been given the power of aura as a gift by Giratina, and staying in this world would be dangerous for him. Especially with what those 'wizards' and 'witches' would do if they discover his new gift.

"Jirachi"

With a glow, both the pokemon and child were gone. The letter that had been placed next to the child by his parents were all that remained...

...until it mysteriously went up in flames.

* * *

Steel blue eyes glared at the message on the PokeNav. The man, Steven Stone, has to resist the urge to groan.

"Trust Wallace to jump on the Lapras like everyone else." Steven grumbled as he leaned on his sofa. He is glad he lives alone, even if the house/mansion is lonely, so he will not have to deal with his father.

 **Wallace:** You don't want to die alone now. Just date someone! Your father want you to have kids, that means you need to start dating. I kn-

Steven grits his teeth. He cannot even finish reading the message. Is it wrong if he does not want to settle down? 

It all started with his father commenting on wanting a grandchild. It escalated when _Drake_ caught wind, and proceeded to make offhand comments about it. Soon the rest of the Elite Four started pestering him on finding someone. His regional counterparts are no help. Alder would make comments about girls he knew that would be _perfect_ for him, and the other champions egged him on. 

And now even his best friend is expecting _him_ to date someone. Hilarious considering Wallace, themself, is _not_ seeing anyone.

Steven groaned. He wish there is a way for him to give his father his wish _without_ the dating part. Such a wish could never come true.

"Jirachi"

Steven's eyes snapped open only to see the legendary pokemon. Confusion dawned on him, even more when he saw the sleeping child.

He may have made a wish, but he did not expect Jirachi to answer. Especially with the fact that he did not wrote his wish to the legendary pokemon.

A glow and a piece of paper landed on his lap. Written in it are the words: July 31; One year old

The child is safely placed on Steven's lap. Now that he can see him perfectly, he can easily say the boy can pass as his. The hair, while a different shade, is still similar enough. Steven wonders what his eye color is though.

"Jira"

Another glow and papers were placed in front of him. They are documents Steven needs to have the boy officially his.

"All he needs now is a name." Steve said, mentally wondering where Jirachi found the boy. It is obvious that the child is likely abandoned or orphaned. Shaking those thoughts, Steven eyed the child.

"Alex." Steven said, smiling softly at the sleeping child. "Alexandrite Carnelian Stone."

"Chi"

The documents changed to have the name Steven gave on it. Another glow and Jirachi is gone.

Steven smile turned to a grin. It appears his wish came true after all. Even if he is still clueless to where the legendary found the child.

That night, four other things happened. These are unknown to the Wizarding World. First, Giratina bless a child. Second, Jirachi grant a wish. Third, Harry Potter died. And fourth, Alex Stone is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Steven named his new son after stones. He IS Steven Stone. It would be out of character if he doesn't.
> 
> Anyway, comment on what pokemon Alex should have!


End file.
